Jason Voorhees Vs The Nemesis
Friday The 13th Vs Resident Evil! Two behemoths of horror will fight to the death, but neither will go down easy! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Corp. Umbrella, 0:00-0:25) S.T.A.R.S. Captain: You have to get out of here, NOW! All hell is breaking loose among the cabins of a campsite near Crystal Lake. Teenagers are rushing around trying to grab as many of their personal items as they can before they make a run to an armoured truck started up nearby, while a group of special ops soldiers tries to guide them to safety. S.T.A.R.S. Captain: Leave anything you don’t have behind! Get into the truck! Go, go, GO! The truck driver stares out the window, waiting for the teenagers to climb in, and rolls his eyes at their stupidity. He leans back in his seat and sighs, but suddenly a disfigured hand wielding a machete reaches in through the window and stabs him in the throat. His death goes unnoticed by everyone, and the captain continues to bark orders to his men and the campers until a large roar off in the forest catches his attention. (Corp. Umbrella, 0:49-1:21) The captain cocks his gun and waves for his men to follow him, and they run off, leaving the teenagers behind. They all stand dumbfounded, except for one guy who turns around and runs into the truck, only for a fist to come out of the darkness in the back and crush his windpipe with a punch. His girlfriend soon follows, walking over to the side of the truck and getting stabbed in the forehead when a machete pierces the armour from the inside. Over with the S.T.A.R.S. unit, the entire squad is shooting bullets into the dark forest: sniper rifles, machine guns, and even a small grenade launcher, as they aim to slow an unseen force down. Their rounds appear to have no effect, as the roar sounds again, this time much angrier. The captain waves for his men to fall back, and as they turn and run, a rocket flies out of the trees. It explodes, obliterating the entire squad. (Seizure of Power, 0:08-0:44) Not too far away, one last teenage girl wearing nothing but a bikini runs up behind a massive shadowed figure and smacks him in the back of the head with a shovel. The being doesn’t flinch, and lifts up the chick by her neck. With a headbutt so strong it caves her face in, the figure kills her. Chi chi chi ah ah ah... chi chi chi ah ah ah... The girl’s body is dropped to the ground, revealing Jason Voorhees to be the killer. His mask a little wet with the girl’s blood, he takes a few steps among the bodies of the slaughtered teenagers, and senses something in the forest. Jason looks up to the sound of footsteps entering the cabin clearing. ???: S.T.A.R.S... With heavy footsteps, the Nemesis T-Type lumbers out of the trees, rocket launcher on its back and minigun in hand. It steps on the severed head of the S.T.A.R.S. captain and crushes it, before looking up at Jason and growling. Voorhees’ presence among all this military technology can only mean one thing to it. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S!!! Jason picks his machete up out of the torso of a dead teenager, and shakes some loose blood off of it. The Crystal Lake Killer marches towards the Tyrant, who lifts up his minigun. Announcer: FRIGHT NIGHT! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Jason! Nemesis! Draw! 60 (Eyedol’s Theme, 0:29-1:19) Nemesis opens fire with his minigun, firing a storm of bullets at Voorhees, but Jason marches through them all without a change of pace. As he gets closer to the Tyrant, he raises his machete, so the Nemesis stops firing and swings his gun up. With tremendous force, he uses the weapon to block and repel Jason’s blow, and bashes him on the side of the head with it. A kick to the chest sends Jason stumbling away, but he stays on his feet. 54 Nemesis reaches out with his free hand, and three slimy tentacles shoot out of his palm, trying to ensnare his prey, but Jason cuts through all of them with a single slash from his weapon. Jason then hurls the machete and it stabs Nemesis straight in the neck, but the zombie takes very little damage from the attack. With a roar, it shoulder-charges Jason, bashing him with a flailing minigun twice before picking him up by the mask and throwing him straight through a log cabin. Hoisting the rocket launcher off its back, Nemesis fires and blows the cabin to kingdom come. 44 As Nemesis turns to walk away, a bolt of lightning strikes the cabin. Chi chi chi ah ah ah... 42 Nemesis turns around, but doesn’t see anything. After turning back, however, Jason is right in front of him, and punches both sides of his head simultaneously. With a vicious neck snap, Jason twists Nemesis’ head around 180 degrees; the Tyrant is still alive, but Jason puts him in a chokehold with his arms, grabbing the handle of his machete in the process. With a rip, Jason cuts a deep gash in Nemesis’ throat, then impales him through the stomach with a punch. Voorhees lifts Nemesis up into the air, and slams him down on the ground with a heavy impact. 34 As Jason prepares his machete for the final blow, a tentacle rips out of Nemesis’ chest and snags his wrist, flinging the machete away. Nemesis’ head slowly realigns itself, and it aims its rocket launcher at Jason while downed. The resulting blast knocks Voorhees all the way back to the armoured truck, which explodes and scatters S.T.A.R.S. equipment around the camp. 28 Jason gets back on his feet, and sees Nemesis hurl the empty rocket launcher at him; batting it aside, it crashes into a cabin window, and Jason approaches the incoming zombie. Though Nemesis grabs Jason by the neck from range with his tentacles, Jason grips them and rips them apart, yanking the Tyrant towards him. Jason clotheslines Nemesis as he stumbles towards him, picks him up by the leg, and slams him on the ground repeatedly as if the zombie were a rag doll. 17 Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.!!! A sudden left hook from Nemesis hits Jason squarely in the face, cracking his iconic hockey mask. Gripping Jason by the chain hanging around his neck, Nemesis yanks Jason down and knees him in the face before throwing him to the ground and hitting him with a rain of bullets point-blank from his minigun. A brutal backhand sends Jason tumbling away, though he gets up. Nemesis roars again. 10 (Eyedol’s Theme, 1:19-1:29, with this, 0:00-0:10, overlapped) Jason picks up his machete from the ground near him and throws it, where it whizzes right by Nemesis’ head and stabs a canister of S.T.A.R.S-issued liquid nitrogen. The pressure buildup blows the top off the canister, and when the Nemesis runs at Voorhees, he merely punches the zombie so hard he flies backward and lands right next to the canister. Jason, having slasherported behind the Nemesis’ landing site, picks it up by the head and dunks it into the liquid nitrogen, holding it down while it tries to resist. Nemesis roars as its head slowly freezes. 2'' Jason then lifts the body out of the tank, and bashes Nemesis’ frozen head against the side of the truck, blowing it into a mess of slushy ice and bloody pulp. 'K.O!!! (Outbreak Main Theme, 0:00-0:27) Chi chi chi ah ah ah... chi chi chi ah ah ah... Jason retrieves his machete and retreats into the forest, leaving the absolute carnage behind. As the view shifts up to the starry sky, a stealth aircraft hangs in the air above Crystal Lake. Inside, a man with a thick black trenchcoat and blonde hair puts away a pair of binoculars and places dark sunglasses over his red eyes. '''Wesker: From failure comes new opportunity... Wesker pulls up a laptop and begins working on some sort of DNA project as the aircraft flies away. Outro (The Man Behind The Mask) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Jason Voorhees! Happy Halloween! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees